Shadow Plague
Summary The Shadow Plague is a fictional plague from Plague Inc. It is a sentient and highly aggressive plague that turns people into vampires. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B, At least High 8-C with Demonic Fury Name: Shadow Plague, Nox Eternis | Vampire, "Dracula" Origin: Plague Inc. Gender: Unknown Age: Several billion years Classification: Sentient Mutagenic Pathogen Powers and Abilities: Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Small Size (At least Type 3) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Disease Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Flight (Via Therianthropy), Rage Power, Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Via Lair), Portal Creation Attack Potency: Below Average Human level | Wall level (Superior to Shadow Slaves, who have their muscle mass amplified several times over by the Shadow Plague to the point where they can casually overpower and kill any human), At least Large Building level with Demonic Fury (Capable of one-shotting Templar fortresses) Speed: Below Average Human | At least Superhuman (Should be much faster than any human), Superhuman Flight Speed (Capable of crossing intercontinental distances in a few days) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | At least Superhuman (Should be much stronger than Shadow Slaves, who are much stronger than any human) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class Durability: Below Average Human level | Small Building level (Can survive attacks from military drones, and the destruction of their lair in the process) Stamina: Limitless | High (Can fly for days consecutively without needing to rest, able to singlehandedly take down Templar fortresses) Range: Unknown, potentially Planetary with Vampiric Awakening | Standard melee range, at least several dozen to several kilometers meters with abilities, potentially Planetary with Shadow Portals Standard Equipment: None notable | Shadow Plague, Shadow Slaves Intelligence: At least Average (The Shadow Plague is a sentient and highly aggressive disease, and has at least some planning skills as it s able to know when to evolve certain traits to allow it to protect itself and further its cause of destroying humanity) | High (Despite not having come in contact with humanity for hundreds of years, Vampire is able to seamlessly blend in with modern society to the point where even trained military personnel have difficulty distinguishing them from humans) Weaknesses: None notable | Needs a constant supply of blood or they will starve to death Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Plague: *'Vampiric Awakening:' Creates a new vampire by temporarily producing toxic mutagens, killing almost all Infected with the Shadow Plague, but eventually finding a viable host. *'Shadow Slaves:' Neuropathic manipulation causes severe behavioral abnormalities and eventually permanent psychosis, causing infected to become slaves of the vampire. *'Autophagia:' Infected have an overwhelming compulsion to consume their own bodies. Vampire: *'Blood Thirst:' Vampire feeds by drinking the blood from its victims whilst they are still alive, eventually sucking them dry. *'Night Wraith:' Vampire adapts to the modern world and is able to feed much more stealthily as well as concealing their presence. *'Blood Gift:' Vampire visits hundreds of humans each night and marks them in blood, infecting them with the Shadow Plague. The vampire continually spreads the Shadow Plague everywhere they go, as they secrete the disease from every pore in the vampire's body. It is also able to meditate and emit the Shadow Plague in a huge cloud. *'Blood Rage:' A mutation of the adrenal cortex increases adrenaline and can trigger frenzied attacks, allowing Vampire to enter a Blood Rage, attacking any highly populated areas and consuming people. If Vampire is not under attack during Blood Rage, it enters a trance which lets it rapidly heal whilst feeding from people. *'Dark Infiltration:' Vampire melds with the darkness and is able to move undetected at night. *'Shadow Blades:' Vampire is able to create devastating blades of shadow which cut down everything before it. *'Demonic Fury:' Vampire channels the Shadow Plague to call down unspeakable devastation on its foes. *'Therianthropy:' Vampire gains ability to temporarily mutate into a vast, winged bat-like creature. *'Lair:' Vampire creates a hiding place where it can heal. Vampire is able to instantly travel to any lair in the world, regardless of distance, using Shadow Portals located within a lair. *'Shadow Blessing:' Vampire releases the Shadow Plague to help subjugate humanity. Victims develop severe bruising. Key: Shadow Plague | Vampire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Plague Inc. Category:Vampires Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blood Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Rage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Diseases